The Joy for All Who See
by Uozumi
Summary: Castiel combines a short breather in his ongoing struggles with checking up on Sam after the events in season six episode eleven. SPOILERS


**Fandom** _Supernatural_  
**Character(s)/Pairing(s)**Castiel, Sam; take it as you will with your goggles of choice  
**Genre** Episode/Friendship/Mild Angst  
**Rating** PG  
**Word Count** 724  
**Disclaimer** Supernatural c. Kripke, WB, CW  
**Summary** Castiel combines a short breather in his ongoing struggles with checking up on Sam after the events in season six episode eleven  
**Warning(s)** spoilers up through season six episode eleven, mild language  
**Notes** I sat down to write _Hawaii Five-0_ (2010) and got this instead. Samarra translates to "a joy for all who see" so that's where this title came from.

_**The Joy for All Who See**_

Sam sat outside watching the sunrise on the roof of a red 1986 Ford Taurus, which lacked three of its doors and two of its tire rims. A cold breeze blew his longish hair away from his face and he shivered.

"You should go inside."

Sam looked over his shoulder at the angel of the Lord standing a few yards behind him and made moves to slide off the car. "Cas – "

Castiel disappeared and reappeared atop the car. He sat down beside Sam and leaned his arms on his thighs. "I can't stay long." Mud and blood streaks decorated his trench coat and his pants legs and shoes still dripped water. He did not shiver but his lips were pale and drawn.

Sam opened his mouth, then closed it, and shook his head. "I'm fine. I'll go back inside later."

Castiel shifted a little. His eyes averted to Sam. He ignoring a trail of dried blood down his cheek from its origin somewhere past his hairline that Sam had not noticed when Castiel first appeared. "I think I'm supposed to call 'bullshit' in this kind of situation." He looked back at the sky, mind preoccupied with it. "I know what Death did, what Dean did."

Sam frowned. Part of him insisted that he had existed for what felt like a century past the showdown between Lucifer, Michael, and the band of apocalypse rebels. After uniting with what he supposed was his body a few hours ago, Sam asked questions and received few answers. Dean said he would explain everything later and Bobby seemed to be on extra guard around Sam. After Bobby retired to bed and Dean passed out on a couch in the front room, Sam ended up on top of the Taurus. He felt the partition in his brain acutely. He found it made his entire soul squirm and his body feel more like ash and clay than flesh and blood. "You were bleeding."

Sam heard Castiel's wings bristle briefly, but he could not see their shadows to view the movement of the astral feathers. Castiel touched his face and made the blood vanish from his vessel's flesh and stubble.

"I thought you were mortal." Sam reached out to touch the air where he could guess the wings existed.

"I was." Castiel grabbed Sam's forearm. "Don't touch them." His shoulders sagged and Sam heard unnatural joint cracking from behind Castiel. Castiel held Sam's gaze until he thought Sam would not touch his wings. He let Sam's arm go.

"'Was?'" Sam's eyebrows furrowed. "All I know is what Death told me. My soul was in purgatory and now it's locked behind some sort of mental drywall." His hands balled into fists and his knuckled turned white. "I don't remember anything except just before I grabbed Michael – Adam – and fell backwards. The last time I saw you, you were telling lies."

"Yes. It was what you wanted to hear." Castiel stiffened and his eyes followed a lone firefly. Sam watched the insect slip out of sight as though it was the middle of July and not the beginning of December. Castiel rose to his feet. "I have to return."

"To what?" Sam almost got to his feet but thought better of it when he realized Castiel's feet hovered above the uneven roof instead of trying to balance upon it.

Castiel studied Sam, debating something briefly. "My," he paused, "duties."

"That left you muddy and bleeding?" Sam straightened his posture. "Only angelic weapons can cut angels, Cas." He growled and glared up at Castiel. "You sound like Dean. I'm me, Cas, at least that's what everyone's told me. I know I'm not sick and I'm not a little kid. If something's going on, I want to know."

Castiel opened his mouth and then stilled. He looked to the sky and shook his head. "Another time." He looked unfazed under Sam's glare as well as tired. "I promise," he added hurriedly before disappearing.

Sam watched the place that Castiel once occupied and cursed at it before sliding off the Taurus. His body cried for sleep but his mind pleaded that he remain awake if only for another hour. He shivered and decided to procrastinate falling asleep inside Bobby's home.

**The End**


End file.
